A Christmas Story
by pamandtaraliveon
Summary: Pam, Tara, Jess, Eric, and Nora enjoy some cheesy holiday fun.
1. Chapter 1

In response to blumoones story challenge ...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twas the night of christmas and all through the safe house, not a vampire was stirring...exept for Jessica.

Jessica Hamby had always loved Christmas. It had been her favorite holiday growing up. She adored the colors and the lights and the carols and as a child she and her younger sister would wake up at six am every Christmas morning an enthusiasticly wake up their parents, before ripping into their gifts under the tree.

Her mother would always fix cinnamon buns or pancakes for breakfast, and then they would get dressed and go to her grandparents home to spend the day and have Christmas dinner.

These were all traditions of the past now.

Now she was a vampire, and no longer had the ability, or desire for that matter, to consume glazed ham and sweet potatoes. She did miss her family though, well, her little sister anyway. She didnt miss her human parents much at all she realized, she just hoped her sister was happy and safe wherever she was.

Her first Christmas as a vampire had been a bit of a let down to say the least. Her maker was all mopey and depressed about Sookie being missing, and he hadnt even bothered to put up a tree.

She was living with Hoyt at the time and they had only been able to afford a small Charlie Brown-like tree and had exchanged gifts with each other, but it wasnt the same. It didn't feel like Christmas at all, just like going through the motions.

This year, however, things were going to be different so it seemed.

The world above ground was somewhat post apocolyptic , all thanks to her dear maker, or as Pam often referred to him by his full name...Bill Bitchbag Compton...Pam had such a way with words.

After they all escaped from the authority, they had hastily retreated to one of Eric Northmans safe houses and had been there ever since. They would all watch the news footage of the world crumbling from the comfort and safety of the ten thousand square foot underground lair.

The government eventually managed to take him out, a task that was made rather challenging by his new "billith" status. That was six months ago and although the world was slowly being put back together, it was less than desirable conditions especially for vampires, so Eric decided it would be best that they remain hidden for now, which suited her just fine.

As one might expect, things weren't so warm and cuddly in the beginning, or even now...vampires arent very cuddly... they all annoyed each other and had the occasional disagreement, but all that aside, after almost a year of being cooped up in the same house together, they were like one big dysfunctional undead family.

So when Eric came walking into the sitting room a few weeks ago dragging an 8 foot douglus fur and a box of colored glass bulbs, she had practically burst with exitement, earning an eyeroll from Tara her BVF, and a few sarcastic comments from Pam, although she could see the contentment on both of their faces as they all came together as a family to decorate the tree.

The red headed baby vamp was currently standing in front of Pam and Taras bedroom door, internally debating with herself on whether she should wake them. She knew it was still early but she was excited and couldn't wait to start opening gifts.

Reaching her hand out tentatively, she paused once more, then finally she gathered her courage and knocked three times. No answer. She waited a few moments and tried again. Still nothing.

Jessica bit her lip. She almost turned and headed back to her room, but her excitement got the best of her and with a sudden boldness, she stepped forward, gripping the door handle and turned it slowly.

Peeking inside, she was relieved to see two motionless heaps under the comforter. As a vampire, she was used to a sexual lifestyle, it didnt bother her one bit... she was no prude, but after a year of sharing a wall with these two and hearing them make sounds and murmur things that should NEVER be heard by ANYONE save for the two of them, catching an accidental glimpse of their raw unbridled passion might've been enough to traumatize the baby vamp and scar her for the rest of her eternal death.

Tiptoeing gracefully towards the king sized canopy bed that looked like it was stolen from a honeymoon suite, Jessica couldn't stop the dopey smile from spreading over her face as she took in the sight of her slumbering house mates.

Surrounded by silky sheets and a big puffy comforter Pam and Tara lay peacefully still, Tara on her back arms wrapped tight around her maker whose body was prone atop of hers, face buried in the nook between the younger vampires neck and shoulder, blonde curls scattered in disarray all over the place. They looked so comfortable and relaxed, Jessica knew she couldnt possibly bring herself to disturb them, so she reluctantly decided to head back to her room and just wait.

Unable to help herself though, before she left she turned back pulling out her phone from her robe pocket and snapped a quick picture of the two of them. Even after a year she still couldnt get over how adorable the two of them were together sometimes. Smiling to herself, she tucked her phone away and turned quietly toward the exit.

"You should know, firecrotch...I once staked a vampire just for wearing plaid in my presence..." The eldest vampire in the room drawled icily, not even bothering to open her eyes or lift her head from its cozy spot against her progenys neck.

The sound of Pams voice stopped the forever teen in her tracks and she gulped audibly as she turned back around slowly to face her.

"That being said, I hope you have a terribly interesting and elaborate reason to be entering my bedroom unannounced and waking me at the crack of dusk..." Pam said, lifting her head a bit to glare at her.

"Well..." Jessica stumbled nervously. "I did knock. ...twice. Soooo I mean technically it wasnt unannounced..."

Jessica let her eyes land on Tara, desperatey hoping she would wake up and save her from Pams wrath, but much to her dissapointment the ebony skinned vampire remained motionless and in a deep slumber. Tara was a hard sleeper and had proven to be almost impossible to wake up at times.

"Its too early for technicalities, cupcake...tell me what the hell you want or go away!" The blonde vampire groused and Jessica rolled her eyes and sighed.

She opened her mouth to speak, but before the first word could roll off her tounge, the sound of Erics dismbodied voice came booming through the safehouse.

"Pamela..." Eric warned.

"Eric..." The blonde shot back sarcastically.

"Its Christmas." He replied.

Pam scoffed. "Im well aware of what day it is Eric, thank you...are any of you assholes aware of what time it is?!" The blonde drawled grouchily.

Eric just chuckled, which made Pam even more irritated, she clenched her jaw and shook her head slowly as her maker continued to speak in a bored tone.

"Get up. Now."

Pam rolled her eyes at the command and heaved a dramatic sigh.

"Fine!" She spat

She narrowed her eyes at Jessica who was still standing at the foot of her bed akwardly, causing the young vampire to immediately wipe the smirk off her face. When she failed to move after a moment Pam rolled her ocean blue eyes and sighed again.

"Run along cheeto...we'll be out in a jiffy!" The blonde quipped with exaggerated enthusiasm and a forced smile.

Jessica scurried out of the room to join Eric in the living room, shutting the door behind her, and Pams face finally relaxed.

She let her gaze drop to Taras still sleeping form and she smiled softly. Reaching down she carded her fingers through her progenys dark tresses briefly and then leaned in to press a few firm kisses to a cocoa pout. Atleast someone in this house should get to wake up peacefully, she thought to herself .

"Tara..." she spoke softly, stroking her child's cheek.

Taras eyes fluttered open and she yawned and arched her back a little, stretching before looking at Pam and smiling sleepily.

"Hey." She croaked, her voice tired and raspy.

The elder vampire vampire smirked and sped on top of her childe so that there faces were inches apart.

"Hi." Pam purred, kissing her softly. "Merry Christmas Mon Ange." She murmured against Taras lips. (My angel)

Tara wrapped her arms around her makers lithe frame and pulled her in for another kiss, deeper this time, her tounge slipping into Pams mouth.

"Merry Christmas" Tara replied, breaking the kiss and tucking a wayward curl behind Pams ear.

The blonde arched a sculpted brow then leaned back in and nipped and pecked at Taras lips playfully, moaning when her progeny brought her hips upward pressing into her own center firmly and started undulating slowly.

Pam brought herself over so that she was straddling Taras left thigh, pressing her knee against her progenys dampening center and thrusting forward causing them both to groan at the sudden friction, neither woman seemed to mind the cloth barriers of their pajamas.

Taras fangs clicked down as a wanton moan passed her lips and Pam chuckled, capturing her lips in another fiery kiss. The two of them soon became lost in the sensation as things heated up quickly.

Pam gasped into Taras mouth as she quickened her thrusts and cried out when her progeny began meeting them with her own. She could feel herself getting worked up very quickly and she screwed her eyes shut and tried to focus on bringing them both to climax.

"Pam..." Erics exasperated voice rang through the walls of their bedroom once again and Pam growled, if she had been able to breath fire, she would have in that moment. She stopped rolling her hips and opened her eyes, looking sympathetically down at Tara who looked a little disoriented as she hissed and looked around. Her progeny seemed to be annoyed and confused at the same time.

Gritting her teeth and regaining what she could muster of her composure, she willed herself to slide off of her lover and sit up.

"Cmon." She spoke in a defeated tone.

Tara looked at her and tilted her head to the side. "Come where?" She asked, looking up at her maker imploringly. She could feel how early it was, it was still light outside. They never woke up this early, and if they did wake up they certainly didn't get up.

Pam scooted off the edge of the bed and stood up, putting on a soft yellow robe over her silky cream colored pajamas.

"Its Christmas darlin...and apparently my maker and your baby vamp bestie have the mentality of eight year old children this year and are waiting for us out there." Pam groused irritably, gesturing her hand towards the direction of tge house where the rest of the vampires were undoubtedly waiting impatiently.

Tara snorted and propped herself up on her elbows, smirking at Pam. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself as the image of Eric and Jessica crowded around the tree waiting to open gifts entered her mind.

Pam just rolled her eyes. "Come love." She whispered softly holding out her hand for her childe to take.

Tara brought her eyes up to meet Pams and smiled as she allowed her maker to help her up. The young vampire pulled on a soft grey hoodie and they exited the bedroom to join the rest of their family hand in

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There will be one more chapter to conclude this story. I will post it as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and reviews always warm my heart. ? Tamela 4 eva


	2. Chapter 2

Tara had to fight the urge to bust out laughing, as she entered the family room with her maker, the two of them reluctantly joining the other occupants of the safehouse.

It was definitely a peculiar sight.

Her friend Jessica was sitting Indian style on one end of the black leather sectional that dominated the layout of the room, looking extremely innocent and child like in her baby blue two piece pj set and similar colored robe that had clouds printed all over it.

When the girl looked up and saw them, her eyes lit up and she smiled brightly. This bitch was way too fuckin excited to be up this early, Tara thought, returning the redheads cheerful wave with a less enthusiastic one of her own.

Nora sat slumped on the other end of the sofa, looking tired and irritable. Her hair was still a bit ruffled from sleeping and she was resting her head on her elbow. The brunette vampire didnt even look up when Pam took a seat on the cushion beside hers, gently pulling Tara into her lap and heaving a dramatic sigh.

"Alright kiddos...let's get this shit crackin." Pam quipped. "Some of us have better things to do." She finished in a low purr , leering at her progeny hungrily and arranging her hand so it rested possessively on Taras upper thigh.

The seductive tone and the pangs of lust she sent down the tethers of their maker progeny bond hit Tara right at her core and she gasped slightly. Her fangs twitched, threatening to click down, but tapping into her recent training on controlling her impulses, she managed to keep them sheathed.

Glancing over her shoulder at her maker, she caught the devilish smirk painted across the elder vampires flawless pink pout and narrowed her dark eyes peevishly.

Which did nothing but amuse the blonde even further apparently, because she jutted her bottom lip out in a patronizing manner and made mock pouty faces at Tara until the younger vampire finally cracked an exasperated and somewhat bashful smile, one that Pam couldn't help but kiss.

Tara rolled her eyes and settled back into Pam resting her hands over top of the older vampires and sighed contently when strong arms cuddled her closer.

It was her makers favorite game evidently. Pam would always do annoying shit on purpose just to piss her off, and then when she was nice and heated, the elder vamp would grab her and hug her really tight, kiss her a million times or just act downright silly until she couldnt help but laugh at the blonde.

Tara always acted like she hated it but they both knew that was not the case.

Eric, who had watched the exchange with gentle amusement, from his spot in a large black leather armchair, shook his head slightly and rose to his feet.

"Merry Christmas ladies, glad you could finally join us. I see that your all just bursting with exitement and anticipation, so let's get started shall we?" He spoke in a sarcastic tone, his wintry blue eyes full of mirth, as he stalked over to the tree and picked up a stack of brightly colored packages and began passing them out to their recipients.

Pam just rolled her own blue eyes and Nora groaned irritably when the Viking accidentally, (totally on purpose) dropped a rather large package clumsily into her lap, effectively jerking out of her sleepy daze.

"Oops" He replied impishly, causing his sister to glare at him.

"Sod off!" She grumbled, setting the package down beside her with the others, squinting dramatically, as though the light in the room was blinding her.

Eric just chuckled and shook his head. His sister had never been a fan of early rising, and it baffled him that a vampire her age could sleep as late as she often did.

He never grew tired of fucking with her though, when she was for whatever reason forced to be up early. He found her grouchiness adorable and amusing.

Once all the gifts were passed out, Eric returned to his seat and everyone eventually began opening their gifts without much enthusiasm at first.

Soon the sound of paper being torn filled the air and everyone's moods gradually began to improve as they unwrapped the many gifts they had procured for each other.

They were simple gifts, due to the lack of shopping resources available above ground, but they were special none the less. It the thought that counts or so they say.

Tara got Pam a bottle of her favorite Chanel #5 perfume , Pam gave Tara a Pandora bracelet and a nice new pair of navy blue Chuck Taylor high tops.

Eric smiled brightly when he opened his leather jacket from Pam, and Jessica gushed over her scarf from Nora, who had become alot more cheerful than she was earlier and thanked Tara sincerely for the lovely earrings.

A few hours later, they were surprisingly all still gathered in the living room together, tinkering with their new gifts and laughing amongst themselves.

Eric had moved to sit on the floor in front of where Nora was seated on the couch, and was playing with his radio control corvette Tara had gotten him. It had meant to be sort of a joke, but being the overgrown eight year old that he was, (according to Pam) he loved it and had been racing it through the living room for over an hour.

Pam and Nora were actually somewhat getting along for once and chatted lightly while Tara and Jessica looked over Taras new book series Eric had gotten for her.

They looked every bit the classic family of five loafing around the house on Christmas day.

Eventually someone cleaned up the paper and boxes and before they knew it it was less than two hours until dawn.

They all ended up draped across various pieces of furniture watching some cheesy holiday flick about a little boy who's dad ends up being Santa Claus...obviously chosen by Jessica.

Eric stretched out on one end of the sofa with Nora laying comfortably on his chest, Pam played the big spoon and held Tara in her arms at the other end, and Jessica was sprawled out lazily in one of the big chairs, her long legs draped carelessly over the arm.

By the time the movie ended, everyone sleep but Eric had drifted off to sleep.

For a moment, the ancient vampire just layed back and let his eyes take in the sight before him.

The dim light from the television as the closing credits rolled down the screen and the colored bulbs on the christmas tree were almost comforting to the Viking, as he realized everything that mattered to his very existence, was safe and blissfully slumbering, all together in this very room.

He had his sister, who by fate and circumstance was back in his life permanently for the time being, his childe Pamela and her own childe Tara. His grand progeny who, all though they butted heads a little at first, had managed to worm her way into his cold dead heart, much like she had her own makers he imagined.

And then there was Jessica. Despite her bubbly and sometimes giddy demeanor, it was pretty difficult to dislike the girl. Even Pam had developed a soft spot for the orphaned baby vamp. In fact, they had all sort of taken her under their wing in one way or another, since the whole billith fiasco went down.

It was never discussed, it was just sort of an unspoken rule that developed the night they all fled the authority and took shelter there at the safehouse. The girl was family and that was that. It wasnt open for discussion. He knew if his own maker were here, he wouldnt have had it any other way.

Reaching for the remote, Eric clicked the television off and shifted his body and Nora into a more comfortable position, and eventually drifted off to sleep himself.

The lights from the tree twinkled merrily as the vampires slept, shadows illuminating along the walls. For it was the morning after Christmas and all through the safe house, not a vampire was stirring...not even Jessica.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there you have it. Sorry it took so long but I've had a major case of writers block with this one and my other story but I finally managed and will hopefully have the next chapter of my bonded up in a day or two. I apologize for any cheese or corniness as I said my muse has been Mia and I had to improvise. Anyhow enjoy and review. Much love! Tamela forever!


End file.
